In many situations, lighting is used not only to illuminate an area to bring attention to an area, but to create a lighting effect on an area. To do this, the lamp is carefully chosen to focus on a specific area. This means that when a gimbal assembly is used, the ring or rings must be carefully positioned to achieve the aforementioned results. The gimbal assembly is then left alone until the lamp held by the gimbal assembly simply needs to be changed. When this happens, the ring or rings are jarred and moved from their previously set position. After the lamp is replaced, the ring or rings must be reset. In many instances, where the lamp is in the ceiling, this is not always simple. Also, the persons responsible for changing the lamp may not be qualified to properly refocus the lamp and gimbal assembly. The present invention avoids having to reset the gimbal assembly after the lamp is changed.